


Corpos ardentes e desejos proibidos

by Ruby (kjguccy)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Brotheragem, Chanyeol casado e cuzão, Chanyeol enrustido, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Kyungsoo amante, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Partner Betrayal, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjguccy/pseuds/Ruby
Summary: Vivendo uma crise no casamento, sempre que Chanyeol discute com a esposa imediatamente vai em busca de consolo na casa de seu melhor amigo, Do Kyungsoo; o cara que fode bem pra caralho a ponto de fazer com que todos os seus problemas se tornem inexistentes.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	Corpos ardentes e desejos proibidos

**Author's Note:**

> Esse foi meu primeiro smut depois de TANTO TEMPO que eu gostei. Estava mais que na hora de parar de me importar com o que os outros preferem ler e só deixar minha mente falar por mim, estou extremamente contente com o resultado.
> 
> Não está revisado e provavelmente não será, então peço desculpas por qualquer erro.
> 
> Espero que gostem também!

* * *

Estava centrado no que fazia, todo seu foco e atenção ia unicamente para a tela do notebook sobre seu colo, onde duas páginas do Word abertas eram utilizadas lado a lado. Claro, aquele tipo de trabalho era melhor quando se tinha dois computadores e podia interligá-los, mas não era o seu caso. O segundo que utilizava estava jogado no fundo do armário depois de bater as botas de vez por tanto tempo de uso. Agora precisava realizar o dobro de trabalho em uma tela só para conseguir comprar um novo em folha. Não era de todo ruim, já estava acostumado, podia esperar até que uma promoção online permitisse parcelar algum aparelho novo.

Traduzia um livro do inglês para o coreano, e a história até que era legal, o que o entretia em meio o trabalho. Precisava entregar no fim do mês, então torcia para que nenhum outro contratempo impedisse sua tarefa. Sequer abria as redes sociais, o celular era silenciado e deixado longe, de preferência em outro cômodo. Trabalhar em casa era bom, mas confessava que às vezes sentia falta de um chefe andando pelos corredores, pelo menos assim não se atrasava.

Quando a campainha tocou tão repentinamente, arrancou o homem de uma só vez daquele transe que havia se metido sem nem notar. Só assim reparou como os joelhos doíam, afinal devia estar naquela posição há mais de uma hora: pernas esticadas, pé apoiados na pequena mesa de centro e o notebook sobre as coxas. A postura despojada no sofá estava longe de ser um ambiente saudável de trabalho. Ao descer o olhar para o canto da tela, conferiu as horas. 18h47.

Não havia pedido comida, não esperava visita e tampouco o interfone tinha tocado anunciando a chegada de alguém. Ou seja, só podia ser alguém de dentro do prédio, algo igualmente incomum. A última vez que algum conhecido batera na sua porta, foi uma vizinha de andar. Era domingo, ouvia nitidamente diversas vozes vindo do apartamento da frente. Um jantar em família, mas ninguém notou que o ovo havia acabado e precisavam muito de alguns para uma receita em andamento. Não achou incômodo, com um sorriso amigável no rosto entregou toda a cartela guardada na geladeira e disse que ela não precisava se preocupar com gasto. Ainda assim no dia seguinte a moça voltou para devolver uma nova, extremamente grata pela ajuda. E antes disso, dois garotos que trombava vez e outra no elevador. Eram irmãos e vendiam rifa para um evento escolar, valendo uma televisão de última geração que Kyungsoo não ganhou mesmo gastando boa parte da sua renda só pra poder ser sorteado.

Fora isso, sequer se lembrava de algo, e àquela hora chegava ser mais estranho ainda. Mas fosse quem fosse, já estava na hora de parar, então o consideraria seu salvador.

Salvou os documentos e apenas fechou a tela do aparelho que foi posto sobre a mesinha. Retirou então os óculos, o colocando sobre a cabeça para poder coçar ambos os olhos, esticando todo o corpo enquanto gemia de preguiça. A campainha tocou novamente.

— Já vou! — gritou, bufando irritado pela pressa de alguém que sequer havia sido convidado.

Levantou-se e caminhou descalço até a porta próxima. Nada separava a sala da cozinha, apenas um pequeno balcão. A entrada dava direto para esse segundo cômodo. Kyungsoo não vestia nenhuma outra peça além da samba canção azul, por isso torcia para não ser nenhuma mulher o esperando do outro lado, senão teria de se vestir. Ao olhar pelo olho mágico, não sabia se comemorava ou se confundia.

Para sua sorte, era um homem. Mas para sua confusão, não era um morador. De cenho franzido, girou a chave na tranca e a abriu rapidamente.

— Chanyeol?

— Finalmente! Estava dormindo? — o homem questionou. Notando a confusão maior no rosto do anfitrião, soltou um riso soprado. — Você devia se mudar para um prédio melhor, sabia? Não tinha nem sinal do porteiro, portão destrancado... Passei reto sem qualquer obstáculo.

Kyungsoo suspirou fundo e afastou o corpo, dando espaço para o amigo passar. Aquilo não era novidade por ali, e sabia que o maior estava certo sobre encontrar outro lugar. Entretanto se não tinha condições nem para um computador de trabalho novo, quem dirá para uma mudança que exigia tempo e dinheiro; tudo o que ele não tinha.

— O porteiro da noite se demitiu — contou, trancando a porta — Teve briga na última reunião. A maioria não aceitou o aumento do condomínio, então teriam que atrasar o salário do cara — Virou-se, vendo que o amigo abria a geladeira em busca de algo. — Entendo ele, mas até aparecer um novo minha segurança está em risco com assaltantes tocando livremente minha campainha.

Chanyeol apenas riu, pouco se importando para a indireta. Se conheciam há anos, não precisava de cerimônias para conferir o que havia na geladeira um do outro. Puxou duas garrafas pequenas de cerveja e a fechou, virando para colocá-las sobre a bancada.

— Eu tentei falar com você — avisou, usando o abridor que encontrou na primeira gaveta logo abaixo para abrir as cervejas. — Mas você não atendeu, não respondeu mensagem. Então tentei a sorte na campainha.

Por fim deu de ombros, arrancando um riso do Do que deu a volta no cômodo para ficar do outro lado do pequeno balcão. Mesmo de pé, podia apoiar ambos os braços dobrados sobre o mármore.

— Meu celular está perdido por aí — Aceitou uma das garrafas, batendo levemente com a do maior em um breve brinde — Eu estava trabalhando.

— Oh… Eu atrapalhei??

Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça, bebendo um gole direto da garrafa antes de dar a resposta:

— Na verdade me ajudou. Trabalhei demais hoje, foi bom aparecer aqui.

Não disseram mais nada sobre o assunto, mas o Park abriu um sorriso antes de tomar seu primeiro gole da bebida. Apesar de ter feito aquela surpresa, não gostaria de ser inconveniente. Sabia que o amigo trabalhava de casa, então as chances de encontrá-lo ali eram tão grandes quanto as de atrapalhar seu serviço.

— Mas aconteceu algo? — questionou curioso, vendo o mais velho descer a garrafa novamente. Yeol apenas negou, franzindo o nariz no ato. Aquilo deixava nítido que mentia, principalmente por não vir mais nada depois. Nem um "estava só passando por aqui e decidi fazer uma visita". Rindo baixo, Kyung não precisava de muito para matar aquela charada.

Nada o levaria até sua casa daquela forma. Chanyeol mandou mensagem, não foi respondido e por isso ligou. Mas também não foi atendido, e mesmo assim dirigiu até ali. Não fazia o menor sentido ele tocar sua campainha apenas para cobrar uma resposta. Park queria ir até ali de uma forma ou de outra, mesmo que precisasse esperar sentado na calçada. Sorrindo de canto, Do resolveu confirmar suas suspeitas:

— Vocês brigaram de novo?

O suspiro pesado dizia que sim, então apenas segurou a garrafa e deu as costas, sendo prontamente seguido pelo mais alto até a sala.

— Qual foi o estopim da vez? — indagou e se jogou sentado no mesmo ponto que estava minutos antes, vendo Park fazer o mesmo na poltrona.

— O de sempre — respondeu —, cobranças e cobranças… Não estava de bom humor. Passei o dia trabalhando, aquela empresa está um caos. — Pausou a fala para beber mais um gole, tendo o olhar atento de Soo sobre si. — Queria chegar em casa e dormir, mais nada. Só que coloco o pé na porta, e porra. Já começa. Já fiz errado em entrar errado, pisar errado. Troca isso e aquilo, não pisa ali, não coloca a mochila lá. Que inferno, nem meu chefe é tão insuportável.

Kyungsoo riu soprado vendo a mudança do amigo conforme desabafava. Suas sobrancelhas quase se uniam de tão emburrada que sua feição ficou, o bico nos lábios expondo a insatisfação de tudo que dizia enquanto gesticulava com uma das mãos.

— Tentei ignorar, fui pro quarto. Um banho, Kyungsoo. Era tudo que eu queria, um banho! — Aquele tom manhoso arrancava um riso ainda mais audível do menor. — Mas nem isso consegui. Sentei na cama e ela veio falando atrás. O que eu tenho a ver se ela tinha acabado de trocar o lençol? Onde eu ia sentar pra tirar o sapato?!

Só então Kyung percebeu que, realmente, Chanyeol ainda usava a roupa de trabalho: sapatos e calça social, o terno aberto e a gravata estava solta jogada sobre os ombros.

— Imagino que não tenha ficado quieto, eu te conheço. — comentou com os lábios grossos contra a boca da garrafa, tomando outro gole.

— Claro que não… — resmungou. — Comecei gritar também. Disse que estava cansado daquilo tudo, que queria um dia de paz. Eu sei que não sou santo, ok?!

— E eu sei que você sabe — Esparramou o corpo no estofado, abrindo bem as pernas. Seus olhos eram fixos no mais alto que sentava de lado na poltrona, jogando as pernas cumpridas por cima de um dos braços do móvel. Por sua vez, mantinha o olhar na garrafa entre as mãos. — Não sou o tipo de amigo que dá lição de moral, sabe disso.

No outro estofado, Park assentiu em silêncio. Assim ficaram por um tempo, Kyung não desviava o olhar dele.

— Sabe, Yeol… Sei que isso pode soar meio babaca, mas vocês tem transado?

— Sim — respondeu de prontidão, respirando fundo antes de completar: —, e trepamos ontem, acredita?

— E foi bom?

— Foi normal.

Finalmente Chanyeol retribuiu o olhar, com um sorriso nada contente no rosto, quase imperceptível.

— É… Vemos aqui que sexo não é muito o segredo do casamento.

Os dois riram baixo, e assim Do achou melhor mudar o assunto. Não podia resolver a crise matrimonial do amigo, e sabia que insistir naquele assunto o cansaria mais do que já estava. Notou então os braços fortes, estavam mais firmes do que da última vez que se viram. Gostava daquele detalhe, achava bonito o corpo cheio de músculos tão bem moldados. Não se surpreendia que Eunjin fizesse tanto para manter um homem daquele no casamento, ele era bonito não só de rosto, mas de corpo todo.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Park se endireitou minimamente e apoiou a garrafa entre as coxas, para assim poder retirar o terno amarrotado e jogá-lo nas costas da poltrona. A camiseta social azul clara apertava em seus bíceps e peitoral, aquilo devia chamar muita atenção pela repartição. Kyungsoo umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua.

— Voltou pra academia?

Yeol, que percebia o olhar atento do tradutor, também desceu o seu para onde ele encarava, e até sorriu de canto por ver que a manga comprida apertava de novo os músculos do braço.

— Uhum. Quer dizer, quase isso. — Fitou novamente o menor. — Às vezes dá preguiça, aí vou e fico sentado até a hora de ir embora.

Apesar de terem rido novamente, aquela informação fez o menor arquear uma sobrancelha.

— Então tem pagado academia apenas para ter uma desculpa de não voltar para casa?

Foi a vez do mais alto arquear a sobrancelha, até desistindo de tomar mais um pouco da cerveja que estava quase chegando nos lábios.

— Está me analisando, é?

— O personagem principal do livro que estou traduzindo é um psicólogo, deve estar me afetando. — Retirou os óculos da cabeça e se curvou para colocá-lo sobre a mesa. Precisava se desligar daquilo um pouco.

— Com toda certeza está te afetando. — Chan brincou, e ao beber mais um longo gole da bebida amarela, jogou a cabeça para trás e exclamou: — Eu só quero relaxar um pouco, Kyungsoo!

De volta a sua posição largada, Do abriu um enorme sorriso de canto. Aquela frase despertava muitas coisas em sua mente. É claro, como não tinha notado? Chanyeol brigara de novo com a esposa, estava ali todo despojado bebendo e mostrando os braços para ser notado. Era _óbvio_ o que ele queria.

— Relaxar? — indagou. O sorriso sugestivo fazendo Chanyeol seguir a mesma linha de raciocínio em instantes.

— É… — O maior correu os olhos pelo corpo todo exposto do Do, o comendo com os olhos sem a menor vergonha. — Relaxar.

Então o tradutor levantou-se, caminhando lentamente na direção da cozinha. Ainda ao passar em frente as pernas estendidas do mais velho esticou o braço e pegou a garrafa de sua mão.

— Relaxar. _Tsc, tsc…_ — Balançou a cabeça negativamente, deixando ambas sobre a bancada. — Sei muito bem o que quer, Chanyeol.

— Sabe? — questionou ainda deitado, observando o amigo se afastar. — Não se acha muito pretensioso às vezes?

— Não sei, Yeol — murmurou, olhando brevemente para trás — O que me diz? Sou pretensioso ou estou certo do que veio buscar?

Park não respondeu, então Do soube que estava certo.

Continuou seu caminhar sem pressa alguma, até abrir a porta que dava para seu quarto. Não era preciso conferir pra saber que estava sendo seguido, e como quem não quer nada ainda puxou a camiseta que deixou jogada sobre a cama mais cedo. Continuou seu caminho até o pequeno banheiro do quarto para jogá-la no cesto, e ao voltar, sorriu novamente ao encontrar Chanyeol de prontidão no cômodo, tirando algo do bolso e o colocando na mesa de cabeceira.

Sua casa era simples. Nada demais preenchia o quarto além de um guarda roupa de portas de correr com espelhos, uma pequena cômoda em um canto e a cama de casal que fez questão de comprar quando se mudou, além do par de mesas de cabeceira em cada lado desta. Sem muito luxo, mas o suficiente para se divertir naquelas ocasiões.

— Pra ser sincero… — Chanyeol começou, vendo o menor se aproximar. — Eu só pensei em vir pra cá mesmo. Nada demais.

— Você acha que me engana, Chanyeol? — Interrompeu rapidamente. Agora mais perto, esticou o braço para encaixar os dígitos na cintura da calça e puxá-lo até os corpos colarem. — Já virou rotina você vir relaxar quando briga com sua esposa. Melhor tomar cuidado, ou ela vai acabar desconfiando…

— Ela não vai — sussurrou, envolvendo o pescoço do menor com os braços. Encaravam-se diretamente, mas Kyungsoo era ágil nas ações; desafivelava o cinto grosso e logo abria o botão e zíper da calça.

— É… Não é toda mulher que desconfia que o marido desconta as brigas dando o cu pro melhor amigo, né?

— Cala a boca. — mandou irritado. E antes mesmo de Kyung poder se divertir com aquilo, teve seu rosto segurado e os lábios tomados pelos do maior.

O beijo já começou ardente, necessitado. No mesmo instante que se encontraram, as línguas avançaram e embaraçaram. Do suspirou com aquele toque repentino, conseguia sentir o desespero de Chanyeol em sentí-lo. Aquilo era satisfatório em níveis gigantescos, de tanto tempo que se conheciam — dez anos? —, jamais imaginou que um dia suas melhores fodas seriam com o cara que dividiu dormitório por apenas um ano no início da vida adulta.

Enfiou sua mão entre os dois tecidos que cobriam a ereção que se formava, a massageando por cima da boxer. Foi de Chanyeol que o novo suspiro saiu, um bem mais longo e satisfeito. O desgraçado nem escondia a sensibilidade que tinha, não duvidava que ele estivesse daquela forma desde que chegou na sua porta. E ainda achava que podia negar suas intenções, como se Kyungsoo fosse o inocente da história. A cada vez que fodiam, sabia que Chanyeol voltaria da próxima vez. Ele gozava tão gostoso que era óbvio que buscaria por mais. Aquilo era o seu relaxar, e Kyungsoo tinha orgulho em saber que fazia isso muito bem.

Apertou o volume no mesmo momento que passou empurrar o corpo maior para trás, até que se chocasse contra a porta fechada. Agora era bem melhor pressionar a palma naquela região, o corpo alto não tinha para onde afastar. O gemido que foi solto na sua boca fez uma fisgada pulsar no próprio pau, já fazia duas semanas desde a última vez que meteu em Chanyeol, estava com saudades.

Afastou os lábios sugando a língua dele para fora, e sem o menor receio a chupou. As mãos que antes seguravam seu rosto com firmeza, agora perdiam a força. Sentir Chanyeol relaxando no seu controle não tinha preço, aquele homem de mais de 1,80 que adorava se gabar do corpo forte por aí, perdia toda e qualquer pose quando era tocado por Do. Os lábios grossos íam e vinham na língua esticada para fora da boca, não perdendo tempo em enfiar a mão dentro da cueca e agarrar o caralho de vez. Quando afastou seu rosto, um estalo ecoou baixo.

— Tira essa merda se camiseta, Chanyeol. — mandou baixo, o tom rouco arrepiando o corpo do outro. — Porque eu juro que se deixar na minha mão, eu estouro ela de uma só vez.

E com o aviso, ajoelhou-se.

Não brincava quando dizia aquilo, Park sabia bem. Certa vez voltou sem camisa para casa, inventando uma desculpa qualquer de que tinha derrubado _muito_ café sobre ela na volta para casa e, no nervoso, jogou no primeiro lixo que viu no caminho.

Mentira. Kyungsoo a havia aberto de uma só vez, estourando todos os pequenos botões. No momento de desespero que estava naquela noite, sequer se importou com aquele detalhe na hora.

Com os dedos longos e ansiosos, Chanyeol dava seu melhor para abrir botão por botão, até ele cogitando estragar mais uma camiseta sem pensar duas vezes. Aquele desejo só aumentou quando olhou para baixo e encontrou Kyungsoo com seu pau na mão, deslizando-a por ali lentamente enquanto distribuía selares molhados pela virilha. Só não dizia que era a visão do paraíso pois sabia que ela melhoraria muito em poucos segundos.

A língua ágil acariciava a pele quente, cada vez mais próxima ao que interessava de fato. Algumas vezes a punheta parava só pra acariciar a cabecinha babada com o polegar, a rodeando e arrancando o primeiro gemido do homem. Um gemido baixo e ainda contido, mas aliviado. Parecia que Yeol perdia a concentração a cada ação do menor, vendo na simples tarefa que realizava um enorme desafio. Caralho, desde quando aqueles botões ficaram tão difíceis de abrir?!

Decidido mentalmente que só chuparia o pau do mais velho quando ele terminasse de cumprir sua ordem, resolveu dificultar um pouco mais: o segurou firme e ergueu, tendo visão completa do saco sensível, sabendo que era _ali_ que Chanyeol perdia completamente a sanidade se brincasse direito. Aproximou o rosto e lambeu lentamente, sentindo o corpo dele tremer acima de si. Não enrolou, abocanhou uma das bolas de uma vez e chupou com gosto. Finalmente Chanyeol parava de se conter, permitindo o gemido alto sair e os olhos fecharem. Sem soltá-lo, esfregava a língua quente contra a pele delicada. Só então abriu mais a boca para poder acomodá-lo por inteiro.

E Yeol revirou os olhos com a ideia de que seu saco todo estava na boca do Do. Bateu a cabeça contra a porta sem força, os dedos não encontravam firmeza para segurar aqueles botões tão pequenos e soltá-los da fenda que os prendia. Que merda, devia ter ao menos se trocado antes de sair de casa. Agora estava ali, buscando desesperadamente por controle enquanto Kyungsoo chupava seu saco e pressionava o polegar na fenda do seu pau. Pulsava contra a palma do menor, que parecia bem devoto ao que fazia.

Sons molhados escapavam a cada sucção que fazia, não se importando quando um filete de saliva escorreu no canto da boca. Gostava assim; quanto mais babado, melhor. Sexo não era feito com cuidado aos seus olhos, não tinha essa de se preocupar em não babar ou não sujar. O ser humano era sujo, ninguém gozava de verdade fazendo sexo direitinho. Comprovava isso com o próprio Park que virava outra pessoa quando parava na sua cama, sempre pedindo por mais.

Abriu os olhos bem a tempo de ver o último botão ser solto e a camiseta ser retirada com pressa. _Finalmente._ Afastou-se para poder descer todas aquelas peças, revelando as coxas que em breve seriam marcadas de tanto que desejava bater e apertar. Os dois homens chegavam a se atrapalhar na tarefa, mas em instantes Chanyeol estava completamente nu na sua frente, e só isso importava. Segurou o caralho pela base e o abocanhou sem qualquer aviso prévio, olhos atentos para cima ansioso para captar as expressões contorcidas em prazer do amigo, estas que não demoraram a surgir.

— Porra, Kyungsoo! Porra!

A visão do seu pau sumindo na boca gostosa do mais novo era extasiante. Ela fazia tudo tão bem, beijava bem, chupava bem, e mamava bem pra caralho. O que fazia os olhos do maior revirarem em tesão quando afundava na cavidade úmida e quente, as mãos ágeis massageando o saco babado tornando tudo mais gostoso ainda. Se esforçava para não fechar os olhos, se recusava perder qualquer segundo daquela vista. Soo movia-se com rapidez, sugava sempre que afastava e isso fazia pressão no pau duro que respondia pulsando contra a língua que o alisava.

Isso sim era uma boa foda. Nunca foi tão bem chupado na sua vida como era por Do.

— Isso, não para, por favor… — incentivava sem nem notar, e por isso Do fechou os olhos e depositou toda sua atenção ali. Movia o rosto para trás e para frente. Aproximava até os lábios encostarem contra o corpo quente e afastava o suficiente para que não escapasse.

Seguiu esse ritmo até afastar de vez, de imediato a destra voltou a uma punheta rápida espalhando toda aquela saliva pela extensão grossa. A cabecinha inchada escorria pré-porra, não podia ignorar a melhor parte, então envolveu seus lábios ali e chupou, sentindo o leve amargor tomar conta.

Ao erguer o olhar, não podia encontrar melhor cena: Chanyeol alisando o próprio corpo, apertando os mamilos entre os dígitos e encarando cada ação sua, com uma feição tão prazerosa que teve vontade de foder ele daquele jeito, sem qualquer preparo. Mas se conteve. Esfregou a língua naquela região, brincou com a ponta na pequena fenda e fez Chanyeol acreditar que estava sonhando. Se ele estava tendo uma semana tão cansativa, faria questão de livrá-lo de toda tensão que carregava.

— Você fica tão gostoso desse jeito. — Murmurou com os lábios roçando em toda extensão dura, deixando selares e algumas chupadas de leve vez e outra. Chan não respondeu, nem tinha como raciocinar o que ouvia, e Kyung não ligava pois sua mente rápida já sabia o que fazer a seguir.

Levantou de uma só vez e agarrou um dos pulsos do maior, puxando sem se importar com o resmungo que ganhou, certamente gostando do estímulo que dava ao próprio corpo.

— Vem. — mandou firme e continuou puxando até chegarem frente o guarda roupa, onde virou o corpo grande de frente para o espelho. Não foi preciso guiá-lo tanto, logo Park apoiava os braços contra o vidro e empinava ansioso pelo que viria.

— O que vai fazer? — questionou recobrando a consciência, buscando pelo melhor amigo por cima do ombro.

— Olha pra frente, Chanyeol. — respondeu irritado.

Pôs-se de pé atrás do rapaz. Ainda usava a única peça no corpo, o volume abaixo dela era gritante. O tecido fino e folgado não incomodava, podendo adiar até o último segundo e deixar Chanyeol cada vez mais ansioso para o instante que fosse se livrar daquilo. No momento seu foco era alisar a pele branquinha toda exposta para si, a bunda empinada que não tardou em apertar com vontade. Em meio o ato, a afastou, não contendo a expressão de pura surpresa com que viu.

Ao buscar o olhar do Park pelo reflexo, era nítida sua falta de jeito, e sabia bem que não era por estar se encarando naquela situação. Os dedos delicados afundaram ali, alisando a região lisinha. Lisa até demais. Uma depilação recente, o que divertiu Do.

— Você tem certeza que Eunjin não desconfia de _nada?_

— Eu tenho. — retrucou rapidamente, o tom irritado em resposta ao provocativo que recebeu. Não queria olhar para frente e ver aquele olhar predador contrastando perfeitamente com o sorriso debochado. Sabia que seu rosto ganharia outro tom se o visse, preferia ficar do jeito que estava.

— Hm… — Kyungsoo limitou-se ao murmúrio pensativo.

Não precisava ouvir nada para saber que aquilo tinha o único propósito de lhe agradar, mas confessava que seria bem mais gostoso ouvir direto da boca dele. _Não tenha pressa, Kyungsoo. Ele vai falar._

Contornou com o polegar a entrada sensível que piscou com o simples toque, e antes de se afastar ainda o pressionou contra ela. Caminhou até a mesa de cabeceira, abriu a gaveta e tirou o tubo de lubrificante já pela metade, retomando ao seu posto anterior já com os dedos lambuzados do líquido viscoso. Espalhou o suficiente antes de invadir com o indicador, afundando lentamente. Ouvia o resmungo do maior, sentia o cu piscando ao redor do seu dedo. Imaginava como seria gostoso quando fosse seu pau sendo esmagado daquela forma e isso o fez pulsar escondido na samba canção. Simulou algumas investidas antes de invadir mais um, e agora o Park apertava ao redor do indicador e do médio que alcançavam fundo.

Kyungsoo tinha cuidado nas ações, era o único momento que mantinha a calma e não apressava Chanyeol. Chegava ser cômico ele se mostrar tão paciente, nem parecia o mesmo homem que socava com força no seu rabo depois de tudo aquilo. Entretanto, não reclamava. Apoiou a testa no espelho e manteve os olhos fechados, tentando o máximo relaxar o corpo, confiando que Kyungsoo faria uma boa preparação. Gemeu incômodo quando sentiu a tentativa do menor de abrir os dígitos, fazendo um movimento de tesoura dentro de si. Queria alargar Chanyeol, porque faria muito pior quando enfiasse todo seu pau dentro dele.

— Você quer mais um? — sussurrou, vendo o negar de cabeça quase imperceptível. Curvou o corpo até poder selar as costas largas, girando os dígitos conforme os afastava e retornava. Gostava de ouvir os resmungos, algumas vezes se descontrolavam e escaoavam em uma manha nada cotidiana de Chanyeol. Por isso gostava tanto, _eram só seus._ — Certeza?

— Tenho… Porra, Soo. — O xingamento veio com um impulso leve para trás, despertando Kyungsoo dos únicos minutos de cuidados para lembrar que Park queria mais que aquilo.

— Você não sabe aproveitar as oportunidades que tem, Chanyeol. — Negou com a cabeça, retirando os dígitos do interior do maior. — Depois não reclame que te deixo dolorido.

— Que diferença isso tem? — o outro questionou — Você mete tão forte que vai doer de qualquer jeito, um dedo não faz diferença.

Embora tenha gostado do que ouviu, afastou a palma e voltou estalando contra a bunda do homem, o vendo resmungar novamente e dessa vez pelo ardor que certamente sentia. Agarrou a cintura com a mesma mão que o bateu, a outra mantendo firme a embalagem que logo usaria mais.

— Nunca te ouvi pedir pra meter devagar, Chanyeol. — comentou, encaixando seu volume entre a bunda do maior e se esfregando ali. Park relaxou outra vez, esforçando-se para rebolar contra o caralho atrás de si. — Será que eu te ignorei e não notei?

— E-Eu nunca pedi, Soo…

— Oh, verdade.

E lá estava aquele sorriso filho da puta outra vez, mas agora Chanyeol fazia questão de observá-lo pelo reflexo. Kyungsoo olhava para baixo, vendo seu volume deslizar para cima e para baixo. E quando Chanyeol menos esperou, a cintura afastou e chocou contra si, o ato repetindo vezes seguidas. Era extremamente prazeroso a Kyungsoo, óbvio. Seu pau duro sendo massageado daquela forma fingindo que o fodia, mas para Yeol só servia para esquentar o corpo e deixá-lo ansioso.

Do fazia de propósito. Era um grande filho da puta, e o pior era que Chanyeol estava gostando de vê-lo com a cabeça jogada para trás, gemendo abertamente a cada falsa investida. Estava sendo usado. Depois de tanto ser estimulado, agora servia apenas para que Kyungsoo brincasse consigo. Tal pensamento o desesperava, por isso não continha as palavras que desejavam sair:

— Kyungsoo, para! — pediu irritado, ganhando o olhar sério do Do que continuava metendo — Mete direito por favor. — E em resposta continuou sendo fodido. Suas mãos fecharam em punho, o corpo formigava. — Kyungsoo, me fode direito porra!

Os olhos pequenos se abriram surpresos, os movimentos cessando até estar roçando novamente.

— Ficou valente, Chanyeol? — questionou, afastando o corpo. — Você costumava só esperar quando eu bem quisesse te comer. É valentia ou esse rabo ficou guloso?

E um novo tapa foi dado, agora um fraco, apenas para o barulho soar. Kyungsoo curvou-se, afastando bem as bandas para ver o cuzinho piscando desesperado. Afundou o rosto e imediatamente o envolveu em seus lábios, chupando uma única vez antes de erguer. O curto beijo que recebeu estremeceu o corpo forte, agora arrependido de tê-lo apressado. Amava receber aquela atenção especial, mas conhecia Kyungsoo. Agora que ele foi apressado a foder, não pararia até gozar.

Fez questão de abaixar a peça bem perto do corpo maior, só para que seu caralho batesse contra ele quando saltou para fora. Chutou a peça para longe, abriu o lubrificante e despejou uma exagerada quantia na palma, que usou para espalhar por toda extensão já babada da própria pré-porra que escorria. Com o passar das noites que tinham juntos, descobriram o peculiar fetiche de Chanyeol em usar mais daquilo que o necessário. Não, não era medo de doer demais, ele realmente gostava de se melar inteiro e sentir o cacete de Kyungsoo deslizar facilmente.

Alisou o rabo levemente avermelhado com a mão melada e afastou novamente a banda para despejar o líquido por cima, erguendo o tubo no alto para ver o fio transparente cair e escorrer. A sensação de sentir o lubrificante gelado escorrendo no seu rabo e por cima da entrada era prazerosa de uma forma diferente. Kyungsoo estava a ponto de perder o controle por ver aquele corpo remexer ansioso só por aquilo, por isso soltou o tubo que caiu no chão de qualquer forma.

Espalhou o conteúdo pela bunda, parte das coxas e o alisou até agarrar o pau esquecido, o lambuzando da mesma forma. Chanyeol arfava algumas vezes, aprovando cada toque que recebia. As mãos do Do estavam completamente cheias de lubrificante, então aproveitou para subir pelo abdômen definido, até alcançar os mamilos que ele tanto apertou sozinho anteriormente. Yeol gemeu quando foram puxados e escaparam sozinhos do aperto.

— É bem melhor assim, Chan. Você só gemendo e me deixando fazer do meu jeito. — O encarava sério pelo espelho, toda a carícia voltando até estar encaixando o caralho no rabo outra vez.

Assistiu novamente enquanto roçava ali, divertindo-se com a cena da cabecinha inchada surgindo e sumindo outra vez entre as bandas brilhando de tão lubrificadas que estavam. Park não ousou rebater mais, foi paciente até sentir que ele encaixava o cabecinha contra seu cu, a pressão sendo feita até que invadiu de uma só vez. E como o esperado, deslizando facilmente. Mesmo assim doía, ardia. Chanyeol gritou fechando os olhos com força, sabia que não seria o mesmo Kyungsoo que metia os dedos com cuidado. Ele não ligava que estava doendo, e o maior tinha certeza o fato de saber tal informação era o que fazia aquele pau pulsar dentro dele.

— Puta que pariu — O tom rouco e grosso do mais novo chamou atenção do maior — Você não tem a menor ideia do quão bom é meter nesse cu, Chanyeol. Vai se foder.

As mãos agarraram com firmeza a cintura larga, precisando de jeito para não escorregar. Meteu até o fim, pressionando sua cintura contra o rabo empinado.

— Pronto, Chanyeol — decretou, esfregando-se contra ele só pra garantir que ele sentiria _bem_ seu pau. — Não era isso que queria? Vai ficar reclamando agora?!

Irritado, esticou a destra até agarrar os fios da nuca do Park, o forçando erguer o rosto e encarar o próprio reflexo. Sua expressão era um misto de prazer e dor, o pau pulsando por ser tratado daquele jeito. Realmente, era bem mais gostoso deixar Kyungsoo fazer do próprio jeito.

— Se eu te botei assim, é pra ficar se olhando, porra. — avisou. — Eu quero que se olhe gemendo igual uma puta enquanto eu te fodo, entendeu??

Chanyeol assentiu perdido.

— Entendeu, Chanyeol?!

— E-Entendi!

— Ótimo.

Voltou a sorrir e segurar o quadril. Finalmente afastou o corpo, ainda devagar, querendo ver o caralho saindo quase inteiro para então voltar de uma só vez. Chanyeol era quente, apertado de uma forma que Kyungsoo nunca tinha visto. Era delicioso saber que era o primeiro e único homem que foderia aquele rabo. Por isso também não achava ruim do espaço longo de tempo entre uma foda e outra, pois sabia que ele voltaria _daquele_ jeito.

Sentia o cu piscando e, como esperado, o esmagando com força. Aquele corpo podia até tentar expulsar a invasão repentina, mas Kyungsoo não sairia tão cedo. Chanyeol por sua vez não queria aquilo também, principalmente agora que começava sentir o vai e fez o alargando a cada investida.

Fazia como o que foi mandado, encarava-se o tempo todo. Sentia vergonha, claro. Mas o tesão crescia quando erguia os olhos e via a expressão fechada do Do atrás de si movimentando o corpo. Apesar de ser óbvio, gostava do pensamento que repetia em sua mente constantemente: _ele está metendo em mim. Ele está vendo o próprio pau afundando sem parar no meu rabo._

Gemeu alto, só não dizia a si mesmo que era impossível melhorar pois conhecia bem demais Kyungsoo. E ele sempre melhorava.

As investidas foram ganhando ritmo, velocidade. Não demorou para Chanyeol começar ouvir os estalos a cada vez que os corpos chocavam, e melhor ainda: o saco batendo contra seu corpo mostrando que Do estava _totalmente_ dentro de si.

— Caralho… — choramingou em meio os gemidos desesperados, dando tudo de si para não fechar os olhos.

Ganhou um outro tapa, e mais outro, e um terceiro tão forte que gritou no meio do gemido que escapava. Não fazia absolutamente nada, mantinha o corpo imóvel enquanto Kyungsoo fazia todo o trabalho.

— Mete mais, Soo. Por favor, mete!

Dessa vez atendeu o pedido, e com prazer. Colocava a força que podia nos seus movimentos, precisando segurar com firmeza o corpo que balançava para frente e para trás, deslizando entre suas mãos.

Alisou a lateral do corpo, passando pelo dorso, ombros e pescoço, até segurá-lo pela mandíbula. Uma carícia singela era depositada com os polegares, mantendo ele parado encarando o reflexo sem parar de meter.

— Olha como você fica gostoso desse jeito, Yeol. — sussurrou. Seu tom era tão controlado que deixava o Park ainda mais envergonhado por estar sem controle nenhum, principalmente por sequer ter tentado manter um. — Lembra a primeira vez que eu te comi?

Aquela pergunta deixou o maior perdido, mas acenou positivamente. Era impossível esquecer a primeira vez que deu seu rabo para um cara, ainda mais alguém que estava presente na sua vida por tanto tempo. Mesmo com a confirmação, Do relembrava o acontecimento, falando tão tranquilo como se mantivesse uma conversa cotidiana.

— Você chegou aqui todo irritado, dizendo que quase saiu de casa de vez. Estava tão nervoso, esse jeitinho emburrado seu me deixa com um puta tesão, sabia?

Afastou tudo que podia e socou de uma só vez, usando toda força que tinha no momento. Chanyeol gritou e seu cu apertou tanto que foi capaz de fazer Do gemer antes de continuar a história.

— E você nem disfarçou que ficou de pau duro quando me viu saindo do banho aquele dia.

— E-Eu não fiquei…

— Ah, não? — Ergueu as sobrancelhas — Tem razão, foi só tesão. O pau ficou duro de madrugada só, não foi? Como se eu não fosse te ouvir batendo punheta na minha sala.

Gostava de lembrar daquilo, porque Chanyeol ainda se embaraçava por recordar. Não entendia o que tinha acontecido, mas também não esperava ver Kyungsoo saindo completamente pelado do banheiro. De início pensou que era apenas vergonha de ter presenciado aquilo tantos anos depois — afinal, já tinha acontecido de ver nos tempos de faculdade, mas nunca se importou como aquela noite —, o problema veio quando ficou sozinho relembrando a imagem do amigo molhado e despido na sua frente, seu pau ficou duro na hora.

— Você gemia tão baixinho, Yeol… O que aconteceu nesse meio tempo?

— Já que está achando ruim, eu paro.

Era _aquele_ tom que Kyungsoo queria chegar, de um Chanyeol irritado com suas insinuações. Era maravilhoso brincar com aquele homem, vê-lo tentar manter uma pose irritada e se desfazendo em segundos só por sentir uma rola socando bem fundo.

— Não seja assim, Yeollie… — pediu em um falso tom arrependido, as investidas acalmando conforme as mãos grandes deslizavam pelo corpo forte voltando todo o caminho percorrido. — Você sabe que eu gosto de saber que faço um bom trabalho.

— Então deve ter sido isso, Kyungsoo — Ergueu o olhar sério e afiado — Você não fodeu direito.

— Ah não? — questionou despreocupado, mais interessado em, novamente, se ver saindo no rabo apertado. — Então me diz uma coisa, Chanyeol — Ergueu o rosto para terminar a pergunta: — Se eu não fazia direito, por que voltou de novo querendo ser fodido na minha cozinha?

Chanyeol congelou com a pergunta. Odiava Kyungsoo.

Odiava Kyungsoo e sua maldita mania de sempre ter uma resposta na ponta da língua, odiava sua memória que funcionava muito bem quando queria. E sim, tinha voltado semanas depois. Constrangido pelo último ocorrido, mas curioso para conseguir mais. As lembranças invadiam sua mente aos montes, suavizando suas feições outra vez. Seu corpo relaxava de um jeito que esquecia completamente o nervoso as provocações. No fim, não era assim. Gostava de se entregar e ser comido por Kyungsoo a noite inteira, de massagear o ego dele porque sentia-se na obrigação de retribuir uma foda tão gostosa. Só que ainda restava um pouco de orgulho dentro de si, e era ele que o fazia retrucar em curtos momentos de sanidade. Sabia, no fundo, que um dia ele não existiria mais. E por isso Do desfrutava tanto enquanto podia.

Porque Kyungsoo sabia aproveitar as oportunidades que tinha.

— Por quê… Porque eu queria mais, Soo.

— É? — Seu caralho escapou, e assim o segurou pela base. Batia a cabecinha no cuzinho que piscava sem parar, o alisando em provocação.

— Uhum… — Chanyeol foi para trás procurando por mais — Foi tudo tão novo, eu precisava sentir mais um pouco.

— E pelo visto não foi o suficiente, uh?

Prestes a se empurrar contra ele novamente, surpreendeu-se com o afastamento, embora o corpo esguio permanecesse curvado. Confuso, observou o reflexo que de prontidão respondeu:

— Eu quero sentar.

Um enorme sorriso surgiu no rosto do menor, impossível negar aquele desejo. O ajudou endireitar e virar na sua direção, aproveitando para roubar um breve selar dos lábios finos que foram claramente mordidos.

Assim que caiu sentado na cama macia, não esperou que teria o corpo empurrado para que deitasse totalmente, entretanto não foi contra. Observava ansioso o corpo grande se posicionar acima do seu, uma perna dobrada em cada lado. A mão grande agarrou o pau completamente melado do Do e não tinha calma ao ajeitá-lo abaixo de si para finalmente poder sentar.

Decidiu não interferir. Deixava ele encontrar no ritmo que quisesse, da forma que quisesse. Alisava as coxas, ora apertando ou arranhando, enquanto o homem de olhos fechados parecia delirar enquanto subia e descia no seu pau. Resmungava coisas desconexas, mas Do captou algumas.

_— Tão bom._

_— Mete fundo, Soo._

_— Porra, seu pau é tão gostoso._

Era divertido. Chanyeol que fazia todo o trabalho daquela vez e agia como se ainda fosse o oposto.

Sua destra escorregou pela pele lambuzada até agarrar o cacete do Park, onde voltou a brincar com a glande. A apertava, alisava, raspava a ponta da unha na fenda que expelia o pré-gozo. Aquilo pareceu piorar — ou melhorar — o estado do maior.

— Por que você tem que fazer tão gostoso, Kyungsoo?! — perguntou irritado, abrindo os olhos em busca do menor. Antes que pudesse receber uma resposta certamente carregada de sarcasmo ou autoconfiança, continuou antes que perdesse a coragem: — Eu fodi com a Eunjin ontem.

Confuso, Kyungsoo riu soprado. O que era aquilo? Chanyeol tentaria causar ciúme nele com aquela informação? Porque se fosse isso, estava pouco se fodendo. Mas para sua surpresa, a confissão era bem diferente.

— E eu precisei te imaginar assim, deitado no lugar dela enquanto eu sentava em você.

— E deu certo?

— Merda, óbvio que não — Fechou os olhos novamente, sentando completamente e passando se esfregar contra o maior. Gostava da sensação de ser alargado pelo caralho dele, por isso rebolava com vontade. — É d-difícil imaginar que estou sendo comido enquanto fodo alguém.

— Então dá próxima vez imagine que é você no lugar dela, Yeol — sugeriu, ganhando o olhar curioso do maior — Você sabe como fica gemendo pra mim, é só se imaginar no lugar dela enquanto _eu_ meto.

Deixou um tapa na coxa do Park, que só gemeu extasiado. Tentava se manter firme, mas o lubrificante espalhado o fazia deslizar para todos os lados, o que causava uma maior sensação de ser alargado quando não pretendia ser. Aos poucos voltava para seu delírio particular, revirando os olhos e relaxando o menor também. Enfim permitiu que seus gemidos saíssem livremente. Roucos e satisfeitos. Desejando mais daquele corpo.

— Ela não notou nada, Soo — resmungou manhoso — Mas eu sei que você sim. E gostou.

De olhos fechados, Do sorriu ladino. Sabia que ele falaria algo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Acima de si, Chanyeol sentia-se satisfeito de vê-lo sorrir. Significava que sua atitude estava aprovada. Era maravilhoso receber a aprovação de Kyungsoo.

— Então admite que foi pra mim, Yeol?

— F-Foi — Falhou ao tentar firmeza na voz. — Você sempre me fode tão bem. Queria t-te agradar.

Não aguentou mais tempo, firmou as mãos no peitoral do mais novo e voltou a quicar com vontade. Nenhum dos dois aguentava mais aquela conversa, e por longos minutos se limitaram apenas a gemer e chamar por nomes e apelidos. Algumas vezes um tapa ecoava junto, enquanto a outra mão do Do permanecia punhetando o amigo que sentava desesperadamente, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. E de fato, naquela noite, dependia.

A garganta do menor estava seca, mas todo o corpo suava. Os corpos ardiam febris, gritando pelos toques que nunca pareciam suficientes.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Do abraçou Chanyeol contra si e rolou na cama, o acomodando deitado no meio dos travesseiros. Foi rápido em erguer as pernas para cima dos seus ombros e encaixar de novo, socando com força outra vez. A cama batia contra a parede. A sorte dos dois era que a planta do apartamento fazia com que não houvesse nada atrás daquela parede, ou certamente aquela foda tão gostosa seria interrompida por algum vizinho irritado.

Chanyeol tentava agarrar no lençol, em tentativas falhas de manter o corpo parado. Mas seus esforços eram completamente inúteis, nada era capaz de parar o desejo de Do Kyungsoo de foder seu rabo até estar satisfeito.

Tão entretidos em se encararem que quando o toque de celular quebrou o contato visual, ambos se perderam, mas Do não parou de meter. Na mesa de cabeceira, o celular de Chanyeol vibrava, indicando na tela o nome da esposa. Qualquer um broxaria com aquilo, _mas Kyungsoo não era qualquer um._

— Parece que a espozinha está ligando…

Seu olhar voltou ao do maior, claramente nada satisfeito em saber daquilo.

— Que merda.

— Quer atender? — sugeriu ofegante, até mesmo esticando o corpo para pegar o celular em mãos. — Seria legal tentarmos aquela brincadeira, saca? Você tenta falar direito enquanto eu como seu cu.

Chanyeol viu quando o dedo do menor pressionou no pequeno desenho de telefone verde. Era só arrastar para o lado e a chamada iniciava, isso acelerou seu coração.

— Não! — gritou, e no mesmo instante Soo passou a ondular a cintura enquanto metia, roçando o caralho no ponto mais sensível de Chanyeol. Sua voz agora tremia em meio ao pânico: — K-Kyunsoo! N-Não faz isso! _Caralho…_

O xingamento final não era para ele, Do sabia disso pois teve o prazer se ver o corpo arqueando levemente abaixo de si. Riu sádico daquela imagem, deixando o aparelho na pequena cômoda no mesmo momento que ele parava de tocar e indicava uma chamada perdida.

— Quanto medo, Yeollie. Mas você não aparece preocupado de verdade. — Soltou as pernas rente ao seu corpo e se curvou sobre o dele.

Apoiou o corpo sobre os próprios braços, sentindo as mãos do maior alisarem seus ombros e descerem pelas costas, fincando ali as unhas curtas.

— Mas até parece que eu entregaria de mão beijada nossos encontros. Não quero que seu casamento acabe. — contou. Desceu o rosto até a orelha do Park, onde mordiscou e chupou o lóbulo. Queria fazer aquilo por todo o pescoço dele, mas não podia. Com os lábios cheios colados na orelha, sussurrou: — Eu prefiro vocês juntinhos. Não quero que parem de brigar, não quero parar de te foder nunca.

Chanyeol gemeu em resposta. O celular voltou a tocar.

— Eu quero te ver entrar pela minha porta toda vez que se irritar com seu casamento de merda, Chanyeol. Só pra te foder desse jeitinho, e te ver ir embora todo arrombado.

As pernas compridas envolveram a cintura do mais novo, o impedindo de se afastar caso tentasse. _O toque insistente na cômoda ao lado._

— Eu não quero parar de te alargar todo desse jeito. E te lembrar que é isso que você gosta, de uma rola socando no seu cu até o saco surrar sua bunda.

Desesperado, Chanyeol desceu uma das mãos entre os corpos, agarrando o próprio pau. Batia uma com rapidez, seu corpo tremia abaixo de Kyungsoo.

— Ou melhor… A _minha_ rola, não é? É dela que gosta. Do meu caralho te arrombando a noite inteira.

O mais velho gritava, seu cu piscando com ainda mais força enquanto perdia totalmente a noção da realidade. Não sabia se o telefone continuava tocando, tudo que importava era a voz rouca do melhor amigo falando aquelas coisas. E ele estava certo. Chanyeol sentia de novo o saco batendo contra seu corpo e como aquela sensação tomava seu corpo. Ele também não queria parar de tocar a campainha de Kyungsoo em busca de uma foda daquela.

— Você vai mesmo gozar enquanto falo que quero te foder escondido da sua esposa? — O riso maldoso arrepiou todo o corpo do Park, que ganhou mais uma mordiscada. — Você é tão sujo, Chanyeol. Não precisa da merda de um casamento, você precisa sentar no meu caralho sempre que quiser. É disso que você precisa toda noite.

— E-Eu… — Chanyeol tentava responder, mas não tinha voz para aquilo.

Queria dizer que sabia. Que não aguentava mais fingir um casamento feliz, e que foder com ele daquele jeito era muito melhor que ter uma mulher na sua cama todas as noites. Mas era incapaz de formular o que fosse.

Do parou de falar, focou-se em chupar e morder, algumas vezes deslizando a ponta da língua pela pele quente e suada. Em segundos os gritos desesperados de Chanyeol entregavam seu orgasmo. A porra jorrava entre os corpos e Kyungsoo tentava encontrar mais força pra continuar metendo enquanto o cu apertava ao redor.

— Filho da puta. — Xingou o mais velho, que certamente nem percebeu. Estava em puro êxtase.

Seu corpo tremia e contorcia, rebolando contra as investidas. Kyungsoo só conseguia olhar aquilo e pensar como ele estava desesperado por sua rola.

— Não para, pelo amor de Deus. Soo, não para!

Mesmo com o corpo exausto, o equilibrou em apenas um braço. Sua destra ergueu e afundou nos fios encharcados da franja grudada na testa. Ver aqueles olhos apertados chegava ser fofo, nem parecia que aquele mesmo homem estava com a mão cheia da própria porra que ainda saía um vestígio ou outro.

— Você está tão desesperado que acha que vou parar de socar no seu rabo sem te encher de porra antes, Chanyeol? — perguntou agarrando com força os fios entre os dedos. — Você sabe que quando eu começo, eu faço bem feito.

Afastou o corpo voltando a se endireitar, erguendo o quadril dele pra poder foder melhor. Assim podia ver o abdômen trincado repleto de porra, a mão segurando parada o caralho que pulsava pelo recente orgasmo. Agora era sua vez, e por isso focou unicamente em meter e ouvir os gemidos manhosos e arrastados. Aquela merda era o melhor estimulante que podia ter, e se já era bom gozar sozinho os imaginando, ficava mil vezes melhor quando os tinha na sua frente.

Não demorou para ser o seu corpo a tremer e se desesperar, descontando isso em gemidos altos que rasgavam sua garganta e provavelmente causariam dor na manhã seguinte. Mesmo assim não os controlou, seu pau pulsava dentro daquele rabo. Notando aquela mudança, Chanyeol propositalmente contraía o cu só para apertar Kyungsoo dentro de si. Sabia que ele gostava, sua expressão até era tomada por uma espécie de alívio só por sentir aquilo.

Sua porra saiu em jatos fortes dentro do rabo do maior, e continuou socando. A porra escorria toda vez que se afastava, melando todo seu próprio pau. Sequer percebia a força que fincava as unhas no quadril do amigo, isso só seria percebido por ambos quando as marcas roxas surgissem ao amanhecer.

Aos poucos os movimentos acalmavam, e quando Do abriu os olhos, encontrou o olhar cansado o observando. Chanyeol estava uma bagunça. Suado, cabelos bagunçados, sujo de porra e lubrificante. A melhor parte era ver o sorriso genuíno no seu rosto.

Exausto, Kyung se retirou com cuidado de dentro dele, observando aquela entrada se alargar sozinha e depois se contrair, sua porra escorrendo em excesso quando voltou a alargar. Podia observar aquilo até o corpo do Park acalmar, mas precisava deitar antes que caísse sozinho. Jogou seu corpo ao lado do maior, peitos subindo e descendo em busca de ar. Ninguém falava nada, mas o pensamento de que tinha sido bom pra caralho era mútuo.

Estragando o momento que tiravam para se recompor, o celular voltou a tocar.

— Puta merda — Do foi rápido em esticar o braço para o lado e puxar o aparelho, vendo novamente o nome de Eunjin na tela com um coração ao lado.

— O que vai fazer??

— Resolver.

E para não ser impedido, no mesmo segundo aceitou a chamada e colocou o celular no ouvido.

— Eunjin! — atendeu animado, dobrando o braço livre sobre os olhos para continuar descansando. — É o Kyungsoo, tudo bem?

— _Kyungsoo, finalmente alguém atendeu!_

— Desculpa, Jin. A culpa foi minha — se explicou, soltando um suspiro exausto. O sorriso que contornava seus lábios e o tom doce usado intrigava um Chanyeol atento ao lado. — Chanyeol chegou bem alterado. Fiz ele largar tudo aqui em casa e saímos pra correr um pouco. Acabamos de chegar.

Ouviu do outro lado um suspiro aliviado.

— _Ele está com você?_

— Está no banho, não se preocupe — A acalmou. Notou uma movimentação na cama, mas não se importou, imaginando que Chanyeol estivesse levantando. — Mas eu aviso que ligou.

— _Eu agradeço, Soo. E desculpa causar esse inconveniente, de novo._

— Que isso, n- — Sua frase foi cortada quando sentiu a boca quente envolvendo seu pau sensível até demais. Ao afastar o braço e olhar para baixo, teve a felicidade de encontrar Chanyeol de olhos fechados lambendo a porra acumulada ali. E ele parecia tão satisfeito… Corria a língua em cada canto, na base cheia de porra, na cabecinha melada, até mesmo o segurou e bateu contra a língua brevemente. — Não foi incômodo, Eun. Não pensa nisso.

Travou a mandíbula, engolindo os suspiros que acumulavam na garganta. E então Chanyeol apenas afastou, satisfeito com o que havia feito, e voltou a deitar como se não fosse nada: cruzou os braços sobre o peito, fechou os olhos e apenas esperou. Kyungsoo queria foder ele só pelo atrevimento que teve.

— Chanyeol é meu melhor amigo há tanto tempo que não sei como não tem a chave da minha casa ainda.

 _"Certamente porque apareceria se esfregando no meu travesseiro se pudesse",_ pensou respondendo a própria dúvida.

Do outro lado da linha, a mulher riu.

_— Aparece aqui em casa um dia desses, Soo. Depois que toda essa situação acalmar, posso fazer um almoço._

— Eu adoraria, Jin. E pode deixar que eu converso com ele sobre o que houve, viu? Amanhã vocês se entendem.

Notou a inquietação do maior com aquela frase, balançando o pé de um lado para o outro. Quis rir, mas se conteve.

_— Muito obrigada, Soo. Se cuida. Vou esperar a visita._

— Pode deixar, Jin. Até mais.

E assim encerrou a chamada, colocando o celular no lugar de antes.

— Pronto, resolvido.

— Agora vamos _conversar_?

— Acho que já tivemos uma conversa bem gostosa. — Riu baixo, encarando o teto do quarto.

O cheiro de sexo tomava conta do cômodo. E tão perto o aroma natural do Park desprendida de sua pele e inebriava Kyungsoo. Era gostoso, uma combinação perfeita. Apesar de ser muito bem resolvido com sua sexualidade desde a adolescência, era difícil de entender como Chanyeol andava parando na sua cama depois de dez anos sem nunca tê-lo visto dessa forma.

Quer dizer, claro que ele era gostoso, e estaria mentindo se dissesse que nunca, em hipótese alguma, teve um pensamento impuro sobre ele. Mas foi raridade, sequer se recordava deles mais. Ainda assim sabia que era impossível acontecer algo, e a boa e velha amizade era mantida sem o menor empecilho.

Então de repente estava metendo nele no sofá do seu apartamento, enquanto ele gemia envergonhado e com o rosto fervendo feito um pimentão.

— O que está pensando? — A voz baixa e rouca o quebrou do seu monólogo particular, fazendo o rosto virar na direção do Park.

— Hm… — O observou naquela proximidade. Tinha o olhar mais atento, mas ainda aparentava cansaço. Era sexta, sabia que ele dormiria a tarde inteira no dia seguinte. — Estava pensando… Será que se eu desse um cintaralho para a Eunjin, eu salvava o casamento de vocês?

— Vai se foder.

A expressão fechou de imediato e o maior voltou olhar pro teto, mas Do gargalhou alto. Até bateu os pés no colchão, amava provocar Chanyeol. Com o sorriso divertido ainda no rosto, devolveu a pergunta:

— E você? O que pensava?

— Em como você fica desbocado quando está com tesão.

Se encararam novamente. As lembranças recentes voltando a mente, o que desenhou um sorriso pequeno no rosto de cada um.

— Você também fica — sussurrou —, muda completamente.

— Você também.

— Por isso é bom.

Chanyeol concordou em silêncio.

— Vai tomar um banho, eu troco a roupa de cama.

Park concordou outra vez e se espreguiçou todo na cama bagunçada, Do só não sabia se aquele gemido arrastado que veio junto era de preguiça ou dor. O viu se levantar com cuidado, dar a volta na cama e caminhar em direção ao banheiro. De onde estava, Kyungsoo pode ver a coxa dele suja de porra, e sorriu por saber que era sua.

Enrolou mais um pouco ali, até que ouviu o chuveiro ligar e reuniu coragem de levantar e tirar toda a roupa de cama. Jogou as fronhas dos travesseiros no centro junto das peças que recolheu pelo chão, puxou as pontas do lençol e enrolou tudo de uma vez, levando a trouxa improvisada até a lavanderia. Jogou dentro da máquina e lá deixou, resolveria aquilo outra hora. Ao voltar, colocou lençol e fronhas novas para dormirem, e foi até a porta que Chanyeol havia passado. Estava destrancada.

A abriu e se fechou lá dentro com o melhor amigo.

Agora cuidaria dele de outra forma.

**Author's Note:**

> Me sigam no [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/kjguccy?s=09)


End file.
